fantasyuniversityfandomcom-20200215-history
Fantasy University Chronicle of Knowledge Updates
Fantasy University News ''3/18: Dyslexia's Lair 3/15: Dyslexia's Lair Maintenance 3/14 : Tonight, We Dine ...in HELL! ...but '''tommorow '''we feast on the hearty carcass of our very first '''Guild Raid! ' Prepare yourself, F.U.ers! '3/2 : Are You The Fastest Shot in Elanthia? ' Meat-tastic news, students! The Shooting Gallery in Bread Basket's Sausage Fesival is now open for business! For students who have not yet made their way to that giant wiener balloon in the sky, you'll need to find a way to return Braunschweiger to his post before playing his games. As for the rest of you, just head on over to the attraction and let your sausage guns fly! '3/1: Ladies and Gentlemen, Students of All Levels!' Welcome to the greatest dungeon on earth! That's right, the highly anticipated Cirque Du Dismay 'has opened up its flaps in Townshire's Really Nice Park! What epic loot lay in store for adventurers brave enough to face the cirque's sinister ringmaster? As much as we'd love to tell, we're just going to have to put on our collective poker face ''for that one. '''Coming Soon: '''As if the Cirque wasn't enough for you people, there's also a staggering amount of content coming down the ol' pipline! Become a producer on the latest album from the rockingest rockers that ever rocked, Salacious E! Tap into your creative side with Professor Bobross and the Student Art Gallery! Shoot tiny bullets made of meat at the Sausage Festival! No matter what strikes your fancy, we've got you covered! Oh, and did we mention '''Guild Raids? Yeah, that's happening, too. Stayed tuned, F.U.ers! =FU System Updates= December 17, 2010 12/17: Scruffy the Nerfherder Sez: :I have a prepared statement. :Completely of my own volition, I have decided that the Dorm Bed was too violently nerfed. The base healing has been raised from 300 to 400 and all of the upgrades have been scaled to match. The amount of Ability Power restored has not been changed. :Also, without any outside input, I noticed that the Nurse was getting a bit too money-hungry and was overcharging. Her costs have been reduced by 10%. :In closing, I appreciate all of the fan mail, letters-attached-to-bricks, mysteriously ticking packages, and "I really hope that's not written in blood" postcards that I've received. Please keep them coming. :Love, Scruffy December 14, 2010 12/14: Scruffy the Nerfherder Sez: :Fubar drops were entirely too high, so I have whipped them down where they belong. :The bed in the Dorm was super overpowered, so I have lowered its effectiveness. :Pets were way too comfy in their pet cages, so now a pet's top trainable level is determined by which pet cage you have. :The nurse, that harlot, was giving out healing for entirely too fair a price. Her costs have been increased and she now offers separate services for Health and Ability Power. :The shops in F.U., Townshire, and Nostalgya have had their inventories adjusted. Violently. :All pets now begin life at Level 1 out of their crates. Violently. 12/14: Updates! Get Yer Updates Here! :Hello students! Got a round of bug fixes, new features, and all sorts of important-sounding words for you today! :* Steve the Tentacle is working on a new project, for those of you who successfully completed his previous errands! :* An odd zombie has appeared hoarding something of value in Bloodbath and Beyond in the Pleasanton Mall. :* New items are available for purchase in the Hero Store! :** Potions to increase damage done by 25%! :** Potions to increase fubar drops by a whopping 50%! :** Potions to increase XP Gain by a whopping 50%! :** A full Health and Ability Power recovery item! :** Bed and Pet Cage upgrades! :** Items purchased in the Hero Store no longer count against your inventory limit! :** Weapons and armor are now upgradable from directly within the "My Stuff" page! Look for the Upgrade button! November 22, 2010 November 22nd: You Want More F.U.?! You Got It! :Hello, dear students! We are pleased to bring you a big heaping pile of new stuff! We shall present its delicious innards to you in the universally accepted game update format. Behold! The bulleted list. :* With the introduction of new content, the level cap has been raised to 14! Bask once more in the glory of XP gain! :* Nostalgya, located beyond Trainwreck, is now open for business! Provided, of course, that you can outwit its enigmatic and rather familiar gatekeeper. :* The Cable Car, a dungeon nestled deep in the heart of The Mangle, is now available! Can you decipher the riddles of the verbose, borderline-creepy Dungeonmaster? :* Townshire, embarrassed, suddenly remembered that it had a library that it never told anyone about. The Learning Center is now accessible, although it got jostled when someone let loose a giant Stone Man. :* Warden Cliff has finally invented something that works (supposedly), after toiling away in his tower. There's probably a "Great Scott!" in here somewhere if we hadn't already met our quota in the game. :* The dedicated Sausage Festival employees are staging a glorious reunion, provided, of course, that you've gone to the trouble to create them all. :* The My Stuff page has been beaten with the Pretty Stick (patent pending) and is now much easier on the eyes! :* As always, we are constantly improving game performance. Our Hamster Wrangler has been exploring every possible avenue: illicit augmentation, horrific genetic experimentation, snacks, you name it. :* Now the stuff that can't, under any circumstances, be made funny. :** Upon Auction creation, a fee will be assessed equal to 5% of item value or 5% of minimum bid, whichever is greater. :** Auctions now have a cancellation fee. :* COMING SOON! :** Guilds! :** In-Game Chat!